Gold
by Ree-Vance
Summary: It was always about gold to her. -FINISHED?-


Gold

_10 December __2012_

__"It's. . . funny to think about her now really."

"It is?"

"Yeah, I mean. . . . . I kind of hate her."

"WHAT? Whe-"

"I don't know. I just, started to think you know? When was the last time I spoke to her? Last yea-"

"She send you cards _every year!_"

"-and what do I do with those every year?"

"..."

"I don't even open them. I . . . can't. I just can't open them. Thinking about her, what she did, how _we were_ and then- the card is already in the trash."

**"Then why do you blame her?"**

****"I... see. But, don't you think- hating her is a bit. . . much?"

"Oh yeah? and what would you have done? The girl you've known since you were four, the girl who lived across the street from you, the girl you spent every christmas with, every halloween, valentines, thanksgiving, st. patricks, memorial day- _whatever! _Every single _whatever _ you can think of from the age of four to seventeen just suddenly gets up and. . . and. . . You spent your WHOLE FUCKING LIFE with her and she just. . .she just . . . just . . . Did I ever mean anything to her? All those little secrets, drama practices, boyfriend issues, girlfriend issues, parents, ice cream dates, kisses behind her locker, teddy bears in my car- did that mean nothing to her?"

"I'm sure they meant something to her-"

"_She did it! She really did it! Sakura Kinomoto from Japan has won the U.S. Olympic Gold metal for Gymnastics! I just can't believe this Bob! Who would have thought that our starlet eighteen year old would have really done so much? Yes Larry, it's a very impressive feat for Sakura-"_

__"Turn that crap off. _Now._"

"Syaoran-"

"Eriol. Shove it."

"..."

"..."

"She just won't leave my life will she? It wasn't enough all I got from her was a ballpoint pen and a note saying "BYE". It isn't enough for her is it? Now she has to send cards to me every holiday, a bear for my birthday, a picture of America every New Years- it's not enough for her is it? It isn't enough for her to _still _be in my life. She just wants to make the ring in by pocket burn that much _more_-"

"Ring?! You mean-"

"Yes, yes, yes. . . the day she left. . . I was going to go down on one knee. I WAS SO STUPID! Of course she didn't feel the same! Of course of course! All she ever had in her eyes was the gold, always the gold, gold ribbons, gold shoes, gold necklaces, gold paint, gold hair, gold trophies- always the gold! Never. . . never the auburn."

"Sya-"

"I bet she doesn't even know what she did. I bet to her, I was just a distraction. Just a little toy. Does she even know how much I cried- how much I'm crying?! Does she know my family still asks me where she is? She can't stay out of my way! I can't go on dates; it's always- her hair looks like hers. Her smile is better than this girl's. Her posture is better- always _her!_ I bet she's never thought about me. I bet she's never done that, looked in the mirror and thought 'God, I miss him so much'. NEVER!"

"Calm down! I'm sure- I _know__ she cared for you!_"

"How can you be so sure?! You weren't there! You wouldn't kno-"

_"It's such a shame that she's returning to Japan isn't it Larry? Why yes it is isn't it Bob?"_

"What? Eriol! I told you to turn that crap off!"

"Calm down and listen will you?!"

_"But we have to admire the young girl for her ambitions. When questioned by a fan earlier this day Kinomoto replied, 'Well, to be honest I love it here, the people are so nice!"_

__"See? She loves it there. Never needed me."

"Wait."

_"But. . . There's something in Japan I need to return to. I can't, I just can't leave it alone.' 'ooh, is it a lover perhaps?' 'W-W-What?! . . . .No. -laugh- I wish. I bet he hates me right now. He's probably throwing a fit in his room right now. -Laugh- But, I still love him. He can hate me, or whatever, even tackle me in the airport with mace and I REALLY won't even care. . . . Do these cameras broadcast in Japan, maybe even Tomoeda?' 'They should.' '... Syaoran, if you're watching this-'"_

"Syaoran?"

" . . . . . . ."

_"'- I'm sorry. Today, all of this, it's for you. I have always kept you in my heart. . . Xiao. This gold, -laugh- if I even get it, it's for you. All of it. For you. . .' 'Kinomo-' 'That's all. Thank you. No further comment.' 'Kino-' Did you notice the chain she was clutching Bob? I sure did Larry. Maybe it's from the lover? Who knows? -laughing-"_

"Syaoran. . .?"

"Oh my god."

"..."

"This whole time. . .and ... she was, while I was. . . and. . . I just. .. oh my god. I'm such..."

"It's okay."

"I'm such a jerk! She was out there, trying her best, for me! She left, for me! She won, _for me. _That chain? I never thought she would keep it, well, I have mine too but that's because I'm completely in love with her- it was a promise. Such a stupid promise. If. . she won the Gold then we would get married. I never knew she remembered. I won that chain in a claw machine, but got two instead. She joked it was destined to come true. Oh my god. . . . is that why she left? Did she know? Did she?"

"We'll never know. . . for now."

"You know something, Eriol, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Thursday."

"What?"

"Her flight. Thursday. She comes back on Thursday- Syaoran wait!"

"I can't wait! She's coming back!"

"Put your shoes on at least!"

"No can do! I have a promise to keep!"

-**Fin-**

**This is just a tester really. If people like it then I'll make it to a full out story. Drop a comment? -Ree-**


End file.
